Bounty Hunter
|} Bounty Hunter (Gondar) - to bohater Świetlistych (Radiant), którego głównym atrybutem jest zręczność. Jest to postać wręcz. __TOC__ Biografia postaci Gdy poszukiwani opowiadają historię o Gondarze Łowcy Nagród, nie są pewni które z nich są prawdziwe. Szeptem mówią, że porzucono go, gdy był dzieckiem, a umiejętności śledzenia nauczył się podczas próby przetrwania. Inni wierzą, że został sierotą wojenną oraz przygarnął go Soruq Łowca, by nauczył go sztuki władania mieczem po mistrzowsku, podczas gdy zgłębiali mroczne lasy w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. Inni zaś mówią, że był ulicznikiem, który wychował się w gildii złodziei oraz rzezimieszków, gdzie nauczył się sztuki skradania się i odwracania uwagi. Przy ogniskach na dzikich puszczach opowiada się plotki o jego kontraktach, które coraz bardziej są straszliwe: mówią, że to on wyśledził despotycznego oraz szalonego króla Goffa, który kilka lat wcześniej zbiegł oraz ukrył się, przynosząc jego głowę oraz kostur jako dowód. To on wniknął do obozu rebeliantów w Highseat oraz postawił legendarnego złodzieja Białą Pelerynę przed obliczem sprawiedliwości. I także on był osobą, która zakończyła karierę Soruqa Łowcy, który uznawany był za kryminalistę za to, że zabił bezcennego smoka Księcia. Historie o wyczynach oraz umiejętnościach Gondara nie mają końca, a każda następna jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna od poprzedniej. Poszukiwani wiedzą, że za odpowiednią cenę może znaleźć każdego. Za odpowiednią cenę nawet najśmielsi mogą odnaleźć strach wśród cieni. Umiejętności Shuriken Toss= left|150pxCiska zabójczym shurikenem we wroga, powodując mini-ogłuszenie oraz zadając jej obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne OBRAŻENIA: 100/200/250/325 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 10 MANA: 90/115/135/155 Shuriken może być mały, ale dzięki precyzji Gondara jest w stanie zadać krytyczne obrażenia. |-| Jinada= left|150pxBounty Hunter planuje swój następny atak, zadając krytyczne obrażenia oraz spowalniając wroga przy kolejnym ciosie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 150%/175%/200%/225% SPOWOLNIENIE RUCHU: 15/20/25/30% SPOWOLNIENIE ATAKU: 15/20/25/30% CZAS TRWANIA: 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 12/10/8/6 Szepcząc do swych ostrzy zaklęcia, których nauczył go Soruq, Gondar mierzy w kluczowe ścięgna i stawy, aby unieruchomić swych przeciwników. |-| Shadow Walk= left|150pxBounty Hunter staje się niewidzialny oraz może przenikać przez jednostki tak długo, aż nie zaatakuje bądź użyje umiejętności. Jeśli niewidzialność zostanie utracona w wyniku zaatakowania wroga, otrzyma on dodatkowe obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Fizyczne CZAS TRWANIA: 20/25/30/35 CZAS ZANIKANIA: 1/0.75/0.5/0.25 PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 30/60/90/120 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 65 Jedyne co nadworni błaźni obecni przy zabójstwie króla Goffa byli w stanie sobie przypomnieć to widok tańczących cieni. |-| Track= left|150pxŚledzi wrogiego bohatera, zapewniając True Sight na nim, a także zapewnia premię do szybkości ruchu sprzymierzeńcom w pobliżu ofiary. Jeśli cel zginie, Bounty Hunter i najbliżsi bohaterowie zyskują dodatkową nagrodę w złocie. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogich bohaterów PROMIEŃ SZYBKOŚCI: 900 PREMIA DO SZYBKOŚCI: 20% PREMIA DO ZŁOTA (dla siebie): 170/260/350 PREMIA DO ZŁOTA (sojusznicy): 40/80/120 ZASIĘG RZUCANIA: 1200 CZAS TRWANIA: 30 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 4 MANA: 50 Dzięki wyczulonym zmysłom wzroku i powonienia Gondar urządza całkiem skuteczne zasadzki. |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Orb of Venom jest bardzo skutecznym przedmiotem przy gankowaniu we wczesnej fazie gry, daje razem 12% spowolnienia wraz z spowolnieniem od umiejętności "Jinada", można przeciwnika łatwiej zabić. Ciekawostki *W DotA Gondar dzieli ten sam model postaci oraz dialog jak Akama, grywalna postać Broken Draenei z kampanii Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, a później NPC w World of Warcraft. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie wręcz Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie escape Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie na zręczność Kategoria:Postacie świetlistych